Bright Soul
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Castiel has disappeared and the only one who knows what happened or where he has gone is Gabriel but the archangel won't tell, not unless the youngest Winchester does something for him first. Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel. Three-part.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bright Soul

Rating: PG-13, I suppose

Pairing: Sam/Gabriel, background Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Hah, as if I seriously owned Supernatural.

Summery: Castiel has disappeared and the only one who knows what happened or where he has gone is Gabriel but the archangel won't tell, not unless the youngest Winchester does something for him first.

-Bright Soul-

Castiel was missing. Well, as missing as an angel can be but he hadn't check in with the brothers in several days and that wasn't normal. Sam was a little on edge, worried that something more powerful then an angel was out and prowling. Dean was just worried period, which lead them to their current situation, after all to find an angel the best thing to do is get another angel to find them.

"Where is he?" Dean's voice was dark and very precise, as if daring the archangel to not answer.

Gabriel only huffed and smirked, "I know where he has gone but I won't tell you."

Sam watched Dean's face flush in rage, part of which he knew was only a cover for the worry his brother held for the missing angel. Then the wording Gabriel used caught his attention and Sam turned toward the former Trickster. "Will you tell me?"

Dean made a sound of surprised confusion when Gabriel smiled and nodded. "It's good to see you use that brain of your's Sammy."

The use of Dean's nickname for him made Sam tense and Dean growled. "Why can't you tell me!"

"It's not that I can't, but more like I don't want to."

"Why not?" Sam asked, before his brother could say something to piss the archangel off enough to leave before they got an answer.

"Because, Sammy, your brother is a douchebag." Gabriel stated simply.

That made even less sense then Sam had been expecting. "You won't tell Dean where Cas is because he's a jerk?" He repeated, just for clarification.

Gabriel stared him in the eyes somberly, as if considering something, while Dean fumed quietly. "No." He said finally, prompting Sam to raise an eyebrow. "I said I wouldn't tell him because he's a douchebag, not a jerk."

"Oh, right." Sam muttered, deciding to pretend that made as much sense to him as it apparently did to the archangel.

"But before I tell you anything, I want you to do something for me first."

"Hell no!" Dean shot down Gabriel's demand without a second thought, glaring heatedly.

"Quiet! I was not talking to you." The archangel snapped, before turning his honey gold eyes on Sam. "I want you to come with me someplace, once there I will tell you what I know of dear Castiel."

"Where?" Sam returned, warring between curiosity and uncertainty.

Gabriel smiled cheerfully. "Well, it's no fun if I just tell you."

"It doesn't matter where because he's not going." Dean interrupted with a scowl of fierce protectiveness.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off once he had his brother's attention and they communicated silently with a series of facial expressions as Gabriel looked on in amusement.

_Absolutely not, Sammy. There is no way in Hell I'm leaving you anywhere near that thing!_

_He's the only one who knows what happened to Castiel. I have to, Dean._

_No! He can't be trusted!_

_He hasn't done anything to hurt us yet and he's still an archangel, he has to keep his promises._

_Damnit, Sam!_

_For Cas, Dean. I know how worried you are and I want to find him, too._

…_I don't care, I still don't want you going anywhere with this guy._

Sam ignored Dean's last look and turned to Gabriel, who was smiling widely, obviously already knowing his answer. "Deal." He said calmly, eyes holding steady with the archangel's.

"No deal!" Dean shouted, glaring harshly now at his brother. "What the fuck are you doing, Sam?"

Gabriel, having received the permission sought after, ignored the older Winchester and in a movement missed by both the mortals, he stood uncomfortably close to Sam and reached a hand toward his head.

Dean had only enough time to inhale for protest when they disappeared, just like that, no blinding light, no fanfare. They were just gone. The archangel with questionable motives had his little brother, and there was nothing Dean could do about it.

He stared sightlessly at the spot where his brother formerly stood, mind reeling as he realized he was alone. First Cas had disappeared without a trace or a word and now Sam was taken by some creep who's only enjoyment in life seemed to be tricking humans.

_Damnit, Cas. Where are you?_ He thought almost mournfully, raising his gaze to the sky in some vain hope the spoke of angel would hear and respond.

* * *

Sam inhaled sharply as his stomach turned and the world around him just _shifted_. In less then a second he found himself standing breathlessly next to Gabriel in an open, grassy field, the sun shining merrily overhead. Panting, he looked around somewhat wildly before turning his wide hazel eyes to Gabriel. "Where are we?"

"Just a pretty little place I found a few years ago. You like it?"

Sam took another look around, absorbing the peacefulness like a sponge. "Yeah, I guess so." He said, before realizing that Gabriel still stood uncomfortably close. "So, uh, will you tell me where Cas is now?"

Gabriel grinned, and tilted his head slightly in an unconscious mimicry of the missing angel. "Nope." He said, making a popping sound on the 'p'. "I told you, there is something I want first."

"Well, what is it?" Sam absently wondered why he wasn't moving away, shouldn't he be feeling a little uncomfortable being so close to the archangel?

Gabriel shifted himself a slight bit closer and Sam almost didn't notice but he did, and still he made no effort to move away. "What I want is one little kiss."

Sam heard the words, how could he not with the archangel practically breathing in his ear, but they did not compute. His mind sort of blanked and he blinked a few times at Gabriel. "What?"

"You heard me. I want a Sammy kiss, then I'll tell you where Cas is so Dean can go confess his profound love and the two idiots can have a happily ever after, or at least a nice illusion of one."

"A kiss?" Sam repeated dully, momentarily ignoring Gabriel's assumptions about his brother and Castiel.

"That's what I said, please try to keep up here Sammy."

"Uh, okay…why?"

Gabriel's grin at hearing the okay faded at the plaintive and confused question that followed. He reached out and casually slid his arms around Sam's waist, pulling the bigger man close to him and letting their bodies finally meet. "Because I want to."

Sam shivered when the former Trickster's hands gripped lightly at his hips. "But why me?"

Gabriel sighed, feeling the turmoil of loss and uncertainty swirling in the hunter's overactive mind. "Because, Winchester, I can see your soul and it's honestly one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." That may have sounded gay as all Hell but it was true. As an archangel he had the power to see the innermost parts of a human, their souls. Sure Sam was nowhere near pure, he never was or could be with the taint of demon burned like a brand on his soul, but he was damn close. Despite everything he had been forced to endure, the human had a soul that shone brighter then any other he had seen before. It maybe a little ragged around the edges but the potential for so much good lay within Sam, and it was mind boggling. It awakened every human feeling within Gabriel that he'd always tried to ignore. Protectiveness, possessiveness, caring, and the biggest of all: love.

He loved Sam Winchester, the man who had released Lucifer into the world and who would later sacrifice himself to cast that same evil angel back to his cage.

Sam snorted in obvious disbelief, his eyes focused on some point over Gabriel's shoulder and the archangel briefly mourned his human's inability to believe himself deserving of anything good.

"Listen Sam, I am many things but a liar was never one of them." Gabriel tilted his head to catch the younger Winchester's hazel eyes and held them, slowly drawing closer until their breaths mingled. Sam froze, utterly still and he took that opportunity to close the small gap between them, sealing his mouth over Sam's.

The first thought through Sam's mind was; _Wow, chocolate._ That was quickly followed by; _Wait! What the Hell?_ But both of those faded in the face of Gabriel's talents, leaving behind only a buzzing pleasure and a growing need for air as the kiss dragged on. Finally Sam was forced to break it with a loud gasp, leaning ever so slightly away from the former Trickster to inflate his lungs.

Gabriel grinned proudly, his unnecessary heart beating hard at the hazy glaze over the other's hazel colored eyes.

"Wow…" Sam breathed, his voice a slight bit ragged and the sound of it made Gabriel shiver.

"Ah, so you liked it." A pointless observation but the blush that bloomed over Sam's cheeks was worth it.

"Yeah well, you have your kiss so where is Castiel?"

It took everything he had not to sigh in disappointment but Gabriel nodded once, reluctantly. "Alright, fine. He's hiding out at a hole-in-the-wall diner somewhere north."

"Hiding? Why?" Sam looked interested, in a confused and worried sort of way and didn't seem to notice that neither of them had moved away at all.

Gabriel raised a hand to flap it in the air with a roll of his eyes. "My brainless Bro is sulking over his feelings for your clueless brother." He said easily before settling his hand back on Sam's hip, who still didn't appear to notice.

"Huh?" Sam seemed to take a moment to think about that before his eyes widened comically. "Oh, _oh_."

"Yeah. I'm seriously starting to think that the only way to get those two over themselves is to lock 'em in a closet together."

"But Cas would just mojo them out again."

Gabriel frowned for a moment. "Then I'll just ward them in, I'm stronger then Castiel on a good day and he hasn't had a good day in a long time."

Sam nodded, looking pensive and a little sad and Gabriel could sense his regret over Castiel losing his grace. Without thinking, Gabriel set out to remove those solemn thoughts by kissing Sam again. He was meet with another few seconds of surprise but then Sam actually began to return the motions and Gabriel didn't bother to hold back his moan. He wisely pulled away before either of them could get too lost in each other and smiled widely at the breathless young man.

"Ready to go back?"

"What?" Sam burst, looking adorably confused and Gabriel had to fight the desire to just pull the giant down to the ground and _claim_ him.

"Your brother. You know, the guy who's waiting for you to give the word on Castiel?"

Light dawned in Sam's eyes and he nodded. "Uh, right. Yeah, sure. Let's go." Sam shot him a look then, filled with longing, regret and a quiet resignation and Gabriel was so close to just saying screw it and _taking_ Sam. Instead he squeezed his arms around the taller human tighter before abruptly releasing him and snapping his fingers.

In an instant they were back, standing in front of a shocked Dean, who then wasted no time grabbing his little brother, questions falling out his mouth like water and all of them variations of concern.

Gabriel took a step back and watched quietly before flying away. There would be plenty of time later for him to catch Sam but he was going to do this right, no screwing up, not this time. Sam deserved honest effort being expended on his behalf, even if he didn't believe so. Gabriel was an archangel and he didn't do anything halfway, Sam would be his but only after he had earned the wounded Winchester's soul.

TBC.

A/N: Holy crap. That came out _a lot _more intense and meaningful than I had intended. Seriously, it was just supposed to be a little fic about Gabriel teasing Sam and bargaining a kiss out of him then end of story but all this little angst came out instead. But, either way I still like it. Hope the rest of you do too.

Final Chapter will be up soon, since I got a very persuasive reviewer who gave me a good kick in the ass to continue. Thanks for that CastielLovesDean :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bright Soul: Part Two(2/3)

Rating: PG-13, I suppose

Pairing: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Hah, as if I seriously owned Supernatural.

Summery: Castiel has disappeared and the only one who knows what happened or where he has gone is Gabriel but the archangel won't tell, not unless the youngest Winchester does something for him first.

A/N: Alright, so this is the much demanded Part Two, unfortunately, or not depending on who's reading, I couldn't wrap this up in only one more part, there was just too much going on so I've decided to make this a three part fic. And this time I mean it, I promise to finish it then ;)

-Bright Souls: Part Two-

As it turned out, Gabriel's deal had been for nothing. Sam had told Dean that Castiel was at a diner somewhere north, exactly what Gabriel had told him but the archangel hadn't known where, or at least never said. The older Winchester's relief was carefully disguised under fury at Castiel for leaving them without a word. When questioned as to why the angel was there Sam only said that Castiel was taking some time to think and that Gabriel hadn't told him what. A small lie on Sam's part but he didn't want to be the one to tell Dean about Castiel's love for him, that would have to come from Castiel and no one else. Dean would never believe it otherwise.

All this was proven moot anyways, for by the time the brothers returned to their motel it was to find Castiel patiently waiting in their room, standing still by the side of Dean's bed.

Dean had been quick to anger but for whatever reason Castiel was even quieter then usual and only bowed his head to Dean's ranting, bright blue eyes intent on the eldest's every move. Eventually Dean had calmed down enough to wring a promise out of Castiel for the angel to let them know if he ever felt the need to disappear again. To Sam it sounded harsh and selfish, even though he knew the reasoning behind it, but Castiel's eyes were calm when he agreed, his voice low and deep.

That was three months ago, and Sam hadn't seen Gabriel since. Usually he wouldn't be thinking twice about it, after all it wasn't as if they ever really saw him at all in the first place but lately it seems like he keeps catching himself thinking about that kiss more then he should be. He can't quite understand why it feels so important to him, so Sam keeps trying his best to forget about it but the memory of Gabriel's chocolate taste haunts him almost as badly as his dreams of Lucifer used to, just in a completely different way.

That's not the only thing bothering him though. It seemed like ever since the incident, and doesn't that sound like it should be italicized or capitalized, things have been going better then ever for them. Not in any big noticeable way or anything, in fact it seems like Sam's the only one who's noticed. It was all in the little stuff; hunts going easier like their luck has never been higher, finding cheap hotel/motels that actually have hot water and proper heating or softer beds, or even Sam sifting through the often tedious supernatural research to find the answer to their current problem faster then ever. It was small but unnerving, at least to Sam. He hadn't had such a relaxing time since Stanford and Sam was growing increasingly anxious, just waiting for that other shoe to drop and pile them with a load of evil crap. And it would because that's just how the Winchester's luck works. A shitload of bad _always_ followed a good time.

Sam's not sure if he should be smug that he was right or pissed that they can't ever get a _real_ break because right now he's never been in such pain.

Castiel had caught a whiff of demon during his occasional travels away from the brothers and led them to Detroit to burn a small nest of the evil things but as Winchester ways would have, the other shoe fell and it had to have belonged to one of those giants mentioned in lore that supposedly lived in the sky.

There were more demons then they had been expecting, dozens more. They had enough time to see Castiel's stunned and shamed expression before the pack attacked. The three of them held their own fairly well before the numbers just grew too overwhelming and then the brothers were separated. Dean was struggling but he had Castiel watching his back with obsessive intent and Sam was left to fend for his own. He wasn't doing bad but then one of them managed to slip behind him and Sam never saw the attack coming. One moment he was jerking Ruby's knife out of a demon housed in a pretty blonde and the next he felt the most searing pain ever explode at the middle of his back. His breath was robbed from him in an instant and he _felt_ as the demon twisted the claws embedded in his flesh.

Suddenly he was surrounded, crowed on all sides by demonic black eyes and gleeful, sharp toothed smiles. Laughter washed foul breath over his face and Sam's eyes watered at the intense smell, ears ringing with the sound of sadistic happiness. The claws ripped themselves free, prompting another agonizing wave of pain and he dropped to the ground.

Dimly, he heard Dean's scream of his name but all Sam could see were black eyes, and beyond those a bright flash of yellow-white that the back of his mind registered as Castiel's demon exorcising light. One of the demons gripped him by the front of his shirt and raised him up, his weight nothing to an unnatural being's strength, to breathe in his face and sneer.

"Well, if it ain't the youngest Winchester. The lowly vessel of my Lord, the stupid human who is trying to destroy everything we've worked so hard for." The demon's borrowed face was twisted in hate and rage, and if the sounds coming from the others was any indicator then the rest of the demons felt just the same. The monster's grip shifted slightly, enough for Sam to feel how his blood was making the back of his shirt stick to his skin, and he flinched when a hand was curled almost gently around his chin, lifting his face to meet eyes with the demon. Sam stared back defiantly, refusing to back down to this _thing_.

The demon grinned. "Oh, boy, we are going to make you scream." It purred, fingers digging cruelly into his jaw and Sam managed to spit in the other's face, surprised to see that it was made more of blood then saliva and was given only a moment to worry about that before the demon shrieked in rage and slammed him into the ground. The sudden crash of his own weight on his injured back was nearly enough to make him pass out then and there but he just barely held on.

"SAM!" Dean's frantic scream brought him a little further back to consciousness and he managed only a little groan before a booted foot caught him across the ribs with unnatural force and drilled what little breath he'd had straight from his body. There was a low, evil snicker and then it became a kicking free for all, the demons acting as if he were a giant soccer ball. It only took a few solid connections before even the pain couldn't keep him awake anymore and the world disappeared behind his tightly closed eyes.

It was exactly four months to the day since his kiss with Gabriel and oddly enough it was the only thing Sam could think of as his life faded from his body.

Suddenly there was a strong force surrounding him, a bright light that slammed his soul none too gently back into his body.

"_Not gonna happen, Winchester. I've put far too much effort into you just to lose you now. Not when I'm so close."_

Faintly, Sam recognized the voice and it covered him with a warmth like the softness of the clouds. It was Gabriel, that much he was sure. It was everything else that didn't make any sense.

"_Come on, Sammy. Open those pretty eyes of your's."_

He almost did, because it was Gabriel asking and Sam really wanted to see the archangel again but something held him back and he balked as he remembered. Remembered the utter agony that accompanied being aware and alive.

"_Please, Sam. Please…"_

The voice had dimmed to a whisper, but it hit Sam harder then those claws ripping into his back had earlier. It sounded desperate, heartbroken and just so pained that he finally lost all will to resist, allowing the love laced in those words to coax him back to life.

Sam returned to awareness slowly, first feeling the hard ground beneath then the strong arms wrapped tightly around him. His first inhale hitched painfully, since he'd been expecting a rush of agony that never came and there was an audible gasp of unfathomable _relief_ close to his ear. Something shifted around him and Sam finally opened his eyes, then all he could see was a rich gold color infused with so many emotions that he was pretty sure some of them didn't even have names. He blinked and the whole world rushed back, making Sam flail as panic shot through him.

"Sam! You're okay! Relax." Gabriel's soothing voice and those golden eyes holding his own managed to calm him enough to breath.

"Gabriel?" He whispered tentatively and the archangel gave him a beaming smile.

"Yeah, I'm here, kiddo."

"Sammy?" Dean's voice sounded broken with emotion and Sam didn't have to look far to find his brother. Dean was crowed close on his other side, Castiel hovering over his shoulder, both of them looking worried and relieved at the same time even if the expression was stronger on Dean then the other angel.

"Dean." He breathed, feeling the rest of him relax now that he was sure all of them were safe and his brother smiled weakly as he grabbed hold of his hand, squeezing in reassurance.

"You nearly gave me a Goddamn heart attack, Sammy." Dean scolded half-heartedly, relief too strong for it to have much force. Sam absently noticed that Castiel didn't even blink at the blasphemy and couldn't help his oddly amused smile at that.

"Sorry." He said, his voice sounding a little rough even to his own ears. He looked back at Gabriel, who was still watching him closely. "What happened?"

There was a moment of tense silence where Gabriel cast a heated glare at Dean and Castiel, who both blinked in surprise, before turning back to Sam. "You idiots got in over your heads again and this time I wasn't around to keep you safe." There was a glimmer of self-reproach in the back of the archangel's honey eyes that made Sam's heart kick.

The last bit of that sunk in then and Sam's eyes widened. "It was you." He breathed in surprised wonder. "You were the one doing all that stuff."

Sam could practically feel Dean and Castiel's confusion but Gabriel grinned slightly, "And the golden boy finally figures it out."

"But why?" Sam asked quietly, eyes searching Gabriel's but the archangel only placed a hand over Sam's, the one Dean wasn't still clutching.

"Later, Sammy." He said gently. "We need to skedaddle before anymore demons are drawn here by the light show I has to use to kill the others."

That sounded like a wonderful idea, so he nodded and allowed Dean and Gabriel to help him back on his feet and out of the old building, Castiel following behind like an alert and loyal guard dog.

Dean insisted they drive back and Sam agreed, much to the spoken frustration of Gabriel and the quiet exasperation of Castiel but both the humans needed the familiarity of being on the road. They needed the unique satisfaction and safety the sound of the Impala invoked and both angels reluctantly acknowledged this.

Despite their dislike for that particular mode of transportation the angels rode in the back with the brothers, Dean's rock music releasing some of the terror that had stolen over at the close call of death almost befalling one of them again.

Once back at the hotel, Gabriel stepped back and let Dean usher Sam onto one of the beds and look him over, despite the younger's repeated attempts to say he was _fine_. Dean's stance never relaxed until he had assured himself that Sam was in fact okay and once his unspoken approval was given the whole room gave a silent sigh.

"You don't get to do that, Sammy." Dean muttered, "We're both too young to be dying again anytime soon."

Sam gave his brother's hand a quick squeeze in apology and Dean nodded once before standing straight and turning to the angels. "What the Hell happened back there? You said there were only few of those things, Cas."

Castiel bowed his head, shoulders stiff in shame. "My apologies, it seems as though my senses are not as…keen as they once were."

Dean couldn't muster the strength to be angry, not when Castiel already sounded so pitiful. Besides, he just knew the lower angel was already beating himself up over it and at this point Dean's anger would only make things worse.

"This whole incident was not solely Castiel's fault." Gabriel snapped, _he_ felt no reason not to be angry. "Both of you should have known better then to walk into a situation like that without first gathering more information. Your reliance on an angel has made you two complacent and if it weren't for me Sam would be dead!"

As it always was when his skills are a hunter are questioned, Dean surged in furious defiance but Sam's hand on his arm stopped the elder in his tracks. Sam's face was serious as he gazed calmly at the archangel. "Thank you, Gabriel." He said quietly and the angel stared at him for a long moment before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Gabriel muttered, summoning a candy bar and seeming to forget the entire conversation.

Dean turned toward Sam and urged him to lay down. "You need to get some rest, Sam."

"I'm fine, Dean." At his brother's doubtful look Sam decided to amend that statement. "Okay, yeah I am tired but I'm more hungry then anything."

Dean allowed a small grin and shook his head. "Alright, I'll run out and grab something real quick."

Sam nodded and leaned back against the headboard, watching curiously as Gabriel and his brother held an oddly meaningful gaze. Finally Dean nodded slightly and headed for the door. "Hey, Cas, you coming or what?"

Castiel looked surprised at the invitation but with an incline of his head toward Sam and the other angel he quickly followed. The door closed and everything was still.

From where he was leaning against the wall Gabriel sighed heavily, candy bar held loosely in his hand. Sam eyed him uncertainly before whispering the archangel's name. Gabriel was staring intently at the candy bar then he opened his hand and let it fall but before the chocolate even reached the ground Gabriel was suddenly on the bed and hugging Sam with a force born of desperation.

His arms were tight and the Winchester found himself instantly basking in the warmth surrounding him as Gabriel buried his face in the crook between Sam's neck and shoulder. Without hesitation Sam wrapped his arms around the angel in return and the tension in Gabriel's body slowly leaked away.

"It was too close, Sam. I came too close to losing you." The words were barely whispered into his skin but Sam heard them anyway and felt his heart swell.

"I'm sorry." He said, just as softly.

Gabriel just shook his head, hair brushing Sam's jaw, and tried to press himself even closer. "I can't. I _can't_ lose you." The barely concealed panic broke something within Sam and he slid a hand into Gabriel's hair. He had nothing to say to that so instead he tugged gently on the other's hair, encouraging Gabriel to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." He said softly, "I promise." To seal the deal, Sam leaned forward and kissed Gabriel, taking all the emotions he couldn't say and shoving them into the kiss.

It was a new sensation, kissing Gabriel, but oddly enough it felt like coming home. It felt right and it felt as if he finally had someplace he truly belonged.

Gabriel gave a full body shiver and pressed himself impossibly closer, tongue doing its damnedest to lick his tonsils and just overall making Sam's toes curl. He moaned and Gabriel echoed the sound, squirming on his lap in a way that forced Sam to break the kiss in order to hiss at the friction. His world had narrowed to this and only this. Everything was focused on the beautiful archangel plastered to his front, on the darkened honey eyes that saw everything and didn't seem to care.

Gabriel breathed in deeply and lifted his hands from Sam's hips to place them instead on either side of the human's head. "You need to know, Sam." He whispered, painfully serious and Sam's insides froze, expecting yet more terrible news.

"You need to know that I love you."

There was a loud rushing sound in his ears and a thundering that he only distantly recognized as his own heartbeat. The whole world was frozen, waiting with baited breath for something Sam couldn't see. All he could see was the warm yellow shine of the sun in his eyes and a tight feeling in his chest that was bordering on painful.

"Sammy. Sam!"

Gabriel's loud voice and a shake to his shoulders convinced the world to reluctantly begin again and Sam suddenly took a sharp breath, that pain receding as he did.

"What?" He muttered, dazed by something he couldn't be sure of.

"You scared me, kiddo. Kinda stopped breathing there. I know I'm awesome and all but you have to remember to breathe." The words sounded like a joke but Gabriel's face was still serious and his gazed fixed on Sam.

Abruptly the hunter remembered what he'd just been told and forced himself to inhale. "You're serious?" It came out shaky and sounding as if he'd just be resurrected again.

Gabriel scowled slightly, "Of course. I'm a Trickster but I told you I don't lie."

"Maybe not but you do twist the truth." That had to be it. Gabriel wanted something from him, Sam just didn't know what yet.

"Okay, yeah. Point there, Sammy." Gabriel bowed out to that easily enough, a proud gleam to his eyes that made Sam's stomach flutter. "But there is nothing twisted to this. I promise you that as an Archangel."

That's right. Gabriel was an Archangel, one of God's most powerful creations and a being worthy of so much more then what a broken and tainted half-human like himself could offer.

"Stop it, Sam!" Gabriel snarled fiercely, close to his face. "You are not broken, nor are you anything tainted, do you hear me? If you cannot believe yourself then believe me. I am an archangel, yes, and I'm in love with you."

That sounded good, far too good to be real but there was no denying the body curled so tightly around him. "Why me, Gabriel?" The tone of defeat couldn't be hidden and Sam just didn't know what to make of anything anymore.

"Why not you?" The angel snapped back, defensive on Sam's behalf. "You have more heart in your pinky finger then most other humans have in their whole bodies. You've sacrificed nearly everything for the people you love and you love with everything you have. What about that is there not to love? You Winchesters may have this ridiculous belief in self-sacrifice but you're selfless and loyal and beautiful in ways nothing else can hold a candle to."

Sam was suitably cowed, momentarily thrown off by the sheer passion and honest belief Gabriel had for what he was saying. "I've never heard you talk like that before." Sam muttered vaguely, lost on what to say in response. To his surprise, Gabriel blushed a bit and smirked.

"You've had quite the influence on me, Sammy."

"It's _Sam_."

"Sure thing, Sammy."

Sam sighed but the smile curling his lips felt good and he let the expression grow as it wished. "So, you really love me then."

"That's what I said." Gabriel was grinning now in response to Sam's own smile, the younger Winchester had always held that kind of power over him. He found it impossible not to smile when the other was.

"Well, good." Sam breathed, lifting a hand to slide into Gabriel's shorter but still pleasantly grown hair. "I think I love you, too."

Both of Gabriel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, having honestly not expected such an admission from the human so soon. "Really now?"

Sam nodded, scratching his nails against Gabriel's skull and savoring the shiver that issued.

"Even after everything I've done to you and your brother?"

"You were only doing what you thought was necessary to avoid all the pain that you knew would arrive with the Apocalypse. Your intentions were good and honest and I know what you were trying to teach me even though I still don't agree. I forgave you a long time ago, Gabriel."

Forgiveness. Gabriel was blown away. That was the one thing he had never asked for because not once had he ever expected to be granted it and yet here he was, receiving forgiveness from the one person he'd hurt almost beyond repair. The archangel was humbled in a way he would never say, his love for this particular example of a human only swelling in his Grace. "I just don't deserve you, Sam." He whispered brokenly against the hunter's mouth.

"And I don't deserve anything as amazing as you but I still love you." Was Sam's response.

Gabriel barked a short laugh and grinned. "We are such a match."

"A match made in Heaven." Sam quipped, enjoying the way Gabriel's eyes widened for the briefest second before the smile brightened the archangel's face.

"Oh, I definitely got the better Winchester."

Sam laughed and tugged Gabriel's mouth back to his, melding their lips together. Gabriel didn't let it go far though because he could sense their brother's approach and knew that now wasn't the time for a big reveal. He pulled away, missing the warmth of Sam's mouth instantly but grinned at the pout sent his way. "Sorry, Sammy but our Bros are close and I don't think Dean will take too kindly to finding out that I'm trying to jump his newly healed little brother."

Sam groaned, clearly agreeing and he tapped the human's nose. "Soon though, I promise. Your ass is mine now and I'm marking it as soon as we get separate rooms." Gabriel growled, grinding his hips against Sam's in a promise of things to come. Sam whimpered, a delicious sound that nearly shredded Gabriel's control but he forced himself off the bed, ignoring the anguish swirling in his gut at the separation. He left Sam to pant himself calm and leaned against the wall as near as he could get without being obvious.

Gabriel guessed that he hadn't succeeded as well as he'd hoped if the studying and curious blue gaze of Castiel was anything to go by when the two returned. Ah well, it wasn't as if the other angel could talk, Castiel was as obvious as a neon sign around Dean but the human was proving amazingly oblivious.

Hmmm, that was yet another thing he'd have to take care of, just as soon as he bound Sam to himself of course.

Gabriel watched in amusement as Dean fussed over his brother, an oddly endearing sight, and judging by the slight smile on Castiel's face the other angel thought so as well.

Seriously, those two need a closet and soon. Gabriel made a mental note to make sure the next motel he nudges them toward will have rooms with closets.

Sam lets out a grunt and meets Gabriel's eyes over Dean's head, smiling as if he knows exactly what the archangel is thinking. Gabriel figures he probably does, Sam is kind of amazing like that. And soon, that amazing will belong to him.

Gabriel can't wait.

End. Of Part Two.

A/N: There we go. Hope you all liked and Part Three should be along in just a few days. All that's left is the NC-17(Yayy!) bonding of Sam and Gabe and the trick of getting Cas and Dean together. Should be fun and hope to see you all there!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bright Soul: Part Three (3/3)

Rating: NC-17, finally!

Pairing: Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Hah, as if I seriously owned Supernatural.

Summery: Castiel has disappeared and the only one who knows what happened or where he has gone is Gabriel but the archangel won't tell, not unless the youngest Winchester does something for him first.

A/N: Well, this took far longer to get out there then I expected. I've got a bunch of excuses but that's really all they are so I'm not gonna bother listing them.

I just want everyone to know that listening to "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from the Lion King is not conducive to writing porn. Like at all. It came on my itunes and suddenly I was incapable of continuing that scene. I had to listen to Saving Abel's "The Sex is Good" and "21 Guns" by Green Day before going on. Yeah, it was awkward.

Anyway, here it is and hope everyone likes the wrap-up. Now I can focus fully on my NaNoWriMo work. *sigh*

-Bright Souls: Part Three-

It was two weeks after Sam's near death experience and Gabriel had run out of anything resembling patience after day three. Why? Because he had yet to claim Sam. The reason for the wait? Well, it certainly wasn't his idea and neither was it Sam's. No, Dean f-ing Winchester had proven to be oblivious in everything _but_ the budding relationship between the archangel and his precious baby brother.

They hadn't had more then five minutes along together since Gabriel had healed Sam. Gabriel could see what Dean was doing, oh yes, he was onto that sneaky bastard. Unfortunately, Sam was blind to his brother's trickery, merely chalking up their lack of time together as coincidence. Whenever he tried to bring up Dean keeping them apart, Sam only looked at him doubtfully and said that it wasn't his brother's style.

"If Dean had a problem with us, or even if he's noticed anything, which is highly doubtful, he would've said something by now." Sam had pointed out, then gave Gabriel a quick kiss before the hotel door opened and Dean and Castiel came in with perfect timing, as usual.

In frustration, Gabriel had even turned to his angelic brother for assistance. Usually he would be more then happy to remove whatever object lay between him and what he wanted but he had a feeling Sam wouldn't appreciate him turning Dean into a pig, literally. When faced with his questions, Castiel had only tilted his head, confusion evident when he responded that Dean had given no indication of knowing there was anything between Sam and Gabriel. Then, Castiel had gotten this little half-smile and his blue eyes were bright.

"I'm happy for you, brother." The younger angel had said, with such sincerity that Gabriel's Grace fluttered in appreciation.

"Well, thanks but nothing's certain yet." He had grumbled in response, snickering at Castiel's sound of confusion. "Sam and I need some time alone but Dean is always around and he can't take a hint."

"Perhaps Sam should tell him. Dean will want to know before anything happens." And Castiel looks so certain this will help that Gabriel just doesn't have the heart to tell him that he suspects Dean is only looking for a reason to deny them.

"Yeah, maybe." Gabriel had sighed then snapped himself back to Sam's side, where Dean was inevitably waiting.

That was a week ago. Gabriel had talked to Sam about talking to Dean but the younger man had only shook his head.

"Not yet. Dean still doesn't trust you, I think we should give him some time to see that you're not going to try and force us to say 'yes' anymore."

Okay, so that was a logical excuse but Gabriel still didn't like this waiting bit at all. The longer they remained unbound the more danger Sam was in. If he had Gabriel's mark then most other demons and even some angels would think several times before attempting to harm him, knowing they would face the full wrath of an archangel. Well, that and he just really wanted Sam.

Eventually, Gabriel came to the conclusion that the real reason why Sam didn't want to tell Dean about him was that he was afraid his brother would disapprove. And after everything they'd been through, Gabriel just knew that if Dean told Sam not to be with him then the younger Winchester will obey. Sam will deny himself happiness if that is what Dean decrees because he is too terrified of losing his brother. Gabriel understands this, he does but he'll be damned before he'll let Dean's stupidity hurt Sam again.

And so, he decided upon the perfect course of action. Which in hindsight, might not have been the best idea after all but hey, Trickster he may be but perfect he is not.

"Umm, Gabe? Where are we?" Sam is looking around cautiously, with a look that's a cross between confusion and a bitchface. Last thing he knew he'd been in the process of plugging in his laptop for some research and Dean and Gabriel had been arguing over something, he hadn't really been listening. After all, those two argued as often as they could, as if to see who could out yell the other.

Gabriel's smile was self-satisfied and edged with anticipation, "Just one of my many homes throughout the globe."

"Uh-huh. But why are we here? You do know Dean's going to be pissed right?" And damn if Sam doesn't look nervous.

"Dean can shove it for all I care. I'm wanna spend some time with _you_, Sammy, not the whole gang." Gabriel stubbornly refuses to admit that he sounds like a petulant nine year old.

Sam, the predicable heart that he is, softens and smiles shyly at him. "Me too, Gabe but you know how upset he gets if I go somewhere without telling him first."

"Oh, I told him."

"You did?" Sam blinks at him for a moment, trying to remember if Gabriel did in fact say he was taking Sam somewhere before just snapping them away. "Are you sure?"

Gabriel almost laughs, because it's not as if he could forget something like that, but instead nods earnestly. "Yup. I told him I was taking you for a romantic night out."

Sam looks torn between touched and embarrassed then narrows his pretty eyes. "And Dean just let you?"

Ah, now here is the tricky part. He can't lie because he told Sam he never would but at the same time he can't really admit that Dean's response had been a very angry "Fuck no!".

"Letting me had nothing to do with it. It's really not as if he could stop me. _But_ at least he does know where you are, and you're completely safe with me."

Instead of looking reassured or relieved or anything remotely similar to that, Sam actually looked mortified. "He's gonna try and tear you limb from limb." Sam sounds faint and looks much the same and damn it all because this is _so_ not how Gabriel had planned the night to go.

"Aww, come on Sammy, it's not that bad. Besides, it's not as if he actually can."

"It doesn't matter, he'll find a way to do _something_. Dean's really good at that." Sam mutters, bowing his head and running a distressed hand through his hair as Gabriel shifts his weight uncomfortably.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't thought this through all the way but seriously, it's not as if Dean is here now and they really have unfinished business to tend to. Gabriel was just stalking toward Sam to give the human a completely different reason to be distressed when there was the sound of wings cutting through air and Gabriel's large living room is suddenly graced with the presence of one very pissed off human and uncertain looking angel, Castiel's hand firm on Dean's shoulder.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Dean's lunge is aborted roughly by Castiel's grip. "You're about to find yourself doused in holy fire!"

"Oh, calm down Deano."

"Calm down? No, I will _not _calm down. You kidnapped my fucking brother!"

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Wow, how many times do I have to say it? It's not kidnapping if you knew I was taking him."

"It doesn't count if you tell me then mojo him away! You're supposed to ask first!"

That got a raised eyebrow and almost a bitchface from Sam. "Really, Dean. What am I? Twelve again?"

"Hey, you're the one who ran off with that bastard without a proper word of warning!" Dean snapped back, carefully ignoring Castiel's unhappy look at his description of Gabriel.

"I didn't know he was going to do this!"

"Nooo, but you still wanted to." Gabriel piped in cheerfully and Sam tossed him an exasperated glare.

"Do you not know how to shut up!" Sam hissed.

Gabriel pouted and shrugged one shoulder. "Well it's true! And there's no shame in wanting to spend some time alone with your boyfriend."

Sam sputtered, his face flushing brightly red, and Dean made sound like a cross between a growl and a snort as Castiel tossed Gabriel a dull, unimpressed look.

"Boyfriend?" Dean repeated, voice tight and derisive enough to make Sam cringe.

"Dean." He said softly, "Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out? Why would I freak out? You only went out behind my back and got yourself an Archangel boyfriend! Not to mention one that can't be trusted!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Dean." Gabriel's protest was ignored at Castiel's firm interruption, "Gabriel has been a crucial assistance since he joined with us and despite his prior actions I feel he has properly redeemed himself. Do you not agree?"

Sam shot Castiel a wordlessly grateful look and the angel merely nodded shortly in return as Gabriel preened at the words.

"No, I don't agree." Dean's scowl refused to lessen. "He fucking tortured Sam more times then any of us can count and you expect me to just forget about that? How could you have possibly forgiven him for all that?" The last question shot like a bullet toward Sam, who blinked in surprise.

"How can I not? I understand what Gabe was trying to do. All he wanted was to spare me the pain of what was going to happen. Yeah, he went about it a little extremely and he admits that but Gabriel has done nothing since to make me regret being with him."

Dean could find nothing in that to argue, it sounded far too genuine. "Yeah, well how do you know he hasn't just whammied you into being willing to sleep with him?"

"I haven't slept with him." Sam muttered with a faint blush.

"Yeah, you haven't left us alone long enough!" Gabriel was definitely pouting now but it was with an undercurrent of exasperation.

"Gabriel has done nothing to Sam with his powers, beyond warding his dreams from Lucifer." Castiel interceded calmly, again.

Dean turned thoughtful at that and nodded a bit. "I noticed that you've been sleeping better." Realizing that he was slowly being talked down, Dean frowned again and crossed his arms haughtily. "I don't care, I refuse to trust him."

They were getting nowhere with this and Gabriel could practically sense Sam's growing defeat and desperation. He clenched a fist and cast a look at his human but Sam was looking down and biting his bottom lip, hair shadowing his eyes. He won't stand for this. Gabriel won't, can't, lose Sam. Not after everything, and he suspects that Sam feels much the same. He pulls himself up right, tall as his vessel can stand but it's his Grace that flares, making him seem taller then he is. He intends to show Dean the extent of his true power and only hopes that Castiel won't interfere because he really doesn't want to fight his brother, no more then Sam does, but he will. If he has to.

Fortunately, that worry becomes pointless because before Gabriel can even move Castiel had spun Dean around and was glaring coldly at his face, closer then Dean had to be comfortable with. Beneath his own astonishment, Gabriel feels a faint amusement at the shocked expression on the eldest Winchester's face.

"Your arrogance and pig-headedness on this matter and others involving my brother have grated my final nerve, Dean." Castiel growls lowly, barely loud enough for the other two to hear and Sam's jaw is on the floor as Gabriel fights back his amazement and grins softly.

"You speak of lack of trust for Gabriel, that is fine, I understand that. What I do not understand is your inability to trust your own brother or myself." Dean's eyes are wide and he is clearly speechless but Castiel doesn't wait for an explanation. "Samuel has made poor decisions in the past but you will not hold that over his head while he finds happiness. After everything you two have been through, together and apart, do you not think that he, as well as yourself, deserves to be happy? He is uninfluenced in this decision in any way and this is what he wants, will you deny Sam this?"

Dean swallows thickly, eyes locked with Castiel's angry blues, while Gabriel shuffles closer to Sam and takes his hand, which is squeezed tightly.

"Gabriel is _my _brother, Dean. While I may not be what I once was…" His gaze on Dean doesn't falter but something shifts between them. "…I am still an Angel and if you cannot trust me after what I have done for you then perhaps you are incapable of trusting anyone again. If that is so, then I am deeply regretful that I cannot help you the way I wished to."

Suddenly everyone knows Castiel isn't just talking about Sam and Gabriel anymore, that his anger goes deeper then this one outburst. After another minute of intense staring, Castiel releases Dean abruptly and takes a calm step back, away from his charge.

Dean sucks in a somewhat unsteady breath, as if he's been holding it this whole time, which isn't unlikely and blinks a couple times. He clears his throat and straightens up a bit, turning slowly toward Sam and blinking again at their joined hands.

"Uh, Sammy." Dean sighs and nods to himself. "I'm sorry. Cas is right. It's beyond time you get something positive back from all this even if it is him, so long as you're sure it's what you want?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam says softly, soulful eyes on his brother, hopeful and bright. "It is."

"Okay then. Just one condition." Dean narrows his eyes slightly and frowns. "Do not, ever, tell me anything that you two do together. Ever. I've been scarred enough."

That startles a laugh out of Sam, bright and relieved as Gabriel grins somewhat dirtily. "Don't worry, I won't." Sam promises and Dean nods once before shooting a glare over at Gabriel.

"And you. Hurt him, in anyway, and I swear on all that's even partly holy that you will regret it, immensely."

Normally, Gabriel would scoff at any threat and wave it off but this was too important, to everyone involved so he just nods, more serious then they've ever seen him.

"Okay then." Dean sounds vaguely satisfied and turns to Castiel. "If you two love birds will excuse us, Cas and I have things to do."

Castiel is smiling slightly, and nods to both of them before reaching out to Dean. Before they disappear, Dean gets out one last remark.

"Don't forget to use lube!"

Sam's mouth drops and Gabriel laughs loudly, grinning. "As if we're gonna forget lube. One of the many, many perks of being me; magical powers!"

"Angelic powers." Sam correctly lightly, "Big difference."

"Aww, are you protecting my Angelic dignity? That's so cute and many millennia too late."

"No, I was just keeping you honest. Someone has to."

Gabriel grins at that. "Honestly is overrated and no fun though!"

"Which is exactly why you need me to sift through all those lies." Sam says in return, not really meaning much by it but Gabriel straightens.

"Not to you, Sam. I won't lie to you, not ever. I promise you that." He knows just how important this is to Sam and needs to make sure his human realizes it.

Sam sobers instantly, thinking of all the times Lucifer has said the same thing but he knows, without a doubt in his heart, that Gabriel actually means it. He knows that Gabriel won't lead him astray and he knows that he can trust the Angel, with everything, including himself.

"I know, Gabe." He says softly, breaking out a shy smile and Gabriel pulls him closer by their clasped hands to catch his mouth in a kiss. It's slow and intense, as if savoring the taste of each other and tongues slip and slid together. Gabriel pulls away to suck on Sam's bottom lip before parting completely and grins mischievously.

"C'mon Sammy." He purrs, "Let's get to the bed." And then he snaps and he's got Sam sprawled out beneath him on the softest bed in existence. They're still dressed, but only because he wants to do this the right way for their first time.

He leans down to kiss Sam again and shoves his hands under the human's shirt, seeking out the feeling of soft skin and sleek muscle as Sam shivers at his touch and slides one hand into Gabriel's hair and the other to grip his hip. Gabriel is intent on his mouth, mapping out every corner of the wet heat and possessing it. He's got Sam's shirt rucked up as far as it will go but it's not enough so he nudges with his hands to get Sam to lift up and peels the offending garment away to fling elsewhere before relocking lips.

Sam moans when Gabriel's hands find his nipples, tweaking and pulling until they pebble, and arches into his touch. Hands slid up and down Gabriel's back, nails digging slightly with each pass and he presses down, trying to get the Angel flush to him. Gabriel obliges just enough to brush hips and their breath huffs out at the contact, Sam's turning into a moan as Gabriel growls, biting at Sam's lip then swiping over it with his tongue in silent apology.

"Gabe…" Sam pants against the Angel's mouth, breath hot and moist and Gabriel hums briefly as he moves to suck a mark onto the skin of his human's neck. "Get…your shirt off."

Gabriel grins and leans back, conveniently rubbing their erections together as he does, to grip the bottom of his shirt and rip it over his head where it then disappears like Sam's. Instantly, Sam has his big hands on Gabriel's skin, sliding reverently over every inch he can reach.

The temperature in the room has been steadily rising but with a bit of mojo it doesn't become uncomfortable.

As much as he loves the view he's got now, Gabriel wants more and lifts off Sam so that he's properly straddling him to work on the fastenings of his human's jeans. He's wound tight and eager, waiting this long has done major damage to his staying power but Gabriel's not an Archangel without an iron grip of control, even if that's being steadily demolished by the sight and smell of Sam.

He works the jeans open and slips a hand inside to grasp Sam firmly, wringing a delicious whimper from up ahead as he strokes teasingly a few times before pulling off to tug at the material. Sam instantly lifts his hips and Gabriel slides the denim down smoothly, eyes greedily absorbing the sight before them. He tosses the jeans to the side and crouches over Sam, running a hand up the inside of each thigh and around the area where Sam's cock stands proud to grip his hips tightly.

Sam whines, breathing quickly and so aroused by the sight of Gabriel between his legs that he can't even think straight. He wants the Angel so much that he doesn't know what to do with himself, so instead he whimpers and shifts restlessly in Gabriel's hands.

Gabriel looks up from studying Sam's dick and what he sees sends a jolt of lust straight to his already straining erection. The youngest Winchester's eyes are wide and darkened with need, his teeth a white flash biting into the tender flesh of his lower lip and his hands are clenched in the sheets. Gabriel winks and smirks and Sam's breath hitches once before stopping completely when the Angel takes him into his mouth without warning.

"Gabriel!" The heat is overwhelming but it's the suction and, oh god, the tongue that has him closing his eyes and setting up a pretty continuous stream of babble punctuated with moans and if he could hear himself he'd realize he wasn't making a lick of sense. It doesn't matter though, because the sensations are so amazing he couldn't hope to think of anything else. But he's been waiting for this for far too long and if Gabriel keeps it up Sam knows he won't make it to the finale.

As if sensing this, Gabriel pulls off with an audible pop and leans up to claim Sam's mouth in a wet kiss, sharing the taste of his own pre-cum. He then presses their foreheads together and stares into Sam's eyes, both dark with want. "You ready, Sam?" He asks, brushing lips lightly.

Sam huffs out a breath. "More then you can imagine."

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow and runs a feather light touch over Sam's cock. "Oh, I think I've got a good idea." He purrs, licking at an ear and sucking a mark beneath it, the issuing moan is music to his ears, or cock rather. He slithers down the long line of Sam's body, rubbing as much as he can, before settling between Sam's legs, which open to accommodate him.

Gabriel snaps to mojo up a handful of lube and rubs his fingers together, getting them nice and slick. He eyes the puckered hole and has to take a moment to breathe before leaning forward and planting a lingering kiss on the head of Sam's cock as he circles the tight muscle and pushes slowly in.

Sam's whole body shudders once before relaxing slowly and Gabriel works his finger in deeper, sliding his lips over his human's erection as a distraction, which works if the long, drawn out groan is anything to go by.

Sam throws his head back against the pillow and whines, pushing his hips closer to Gabriel's mouth while trying to rock back on the finger in his ass at the same time. He's almost on a sensory overload, it all just feels so _amazing_. Then Gabriel crooks his finger to brush that sweet spot and Sam shouts, hips bucking as pleasure more intense then anything he's felt yet strikes. Gabriel pulls off his dick and grins up at him, mouth red and wet and Sam feels almost faint he's so damn turned on.

He whines the Angel's name and spreads his legs farther apart, pushing desperately against the hand on his ass and giving a stuttered moan when another finger pushes in alongside the first.

Gabriel's turns his eyes down to his hand, drinking in the sight of his two fingers in that tight hole moving steadily in and out before carefully scissoring them and smirked at Sam's instant vocal response. He moans and shuffles closer, running a soothing hand down Sam's flank. "Sammy…damn…you're so tight." His own cock, still tucked away in his pants refuses to be ignored much longer and Gabriel's not sure how much longer he'll be able to wait. "Need you so damn _badly_."

Sam makes a noise of agreement and he works in that third finger, feeling how Sam's ass clenches then relaxes and can't help but imagine how that tight heat will feel wrapped around his cock. He pants a few times in effort to calm himself but it's been too long and he needs this now. He pulls his fingers out, relishing Sam's whimper of loss and shifts away to stand. Sam stays spread out on the bed and Gabriel pauses a moment to just admire the gorgeous view before hurrying out of his jeans and shorts. It took only a few moments but its an instant relief to touch that tanned skin again once he's back on the bed. He's distracted with touching everywhere when Sam makes a frantic grab for his wrist and catches it. They lock eyes and Sam looks desperate.

"Please, Gabriel. I need you, now."

The Angel nods and kisses him once more, snapping to get another palm full of lube and slicking himself up a quick as he can. He feels like he's already on the edge and he hasn't even gotten in yet. Gabriel settles between Sam's splayed legs again and holds himself at the ready, taking a moment to brace himself before pressing in.

They both moan brokenly as he sinks slowly into that heat and it's so much better then he'd ever dreamed. He has to pause about halfway in because it's all too much and if he's not careful he'll blow before they get started.

Sam makes an impatient sound, not at all liking that Gabriel has stopped and wraps his long legs around the Angel's waist, allowing for a far better angle and for him to press Gabriel deeper.

"Sammy…" Gabriel whimpers himself at being pushed farther inside as Sam's ass clenches and welcomes his cock in. "Fuck, Sam!"

"That's the…idea." Sam gasps as finally, finally Gabriel bottoms out and he's balls deep. There Gabriel stops, he has to regain control because the need to just pound away at that tight channel is so hard to resist.

"Keep moving! Damn you!" Sam is insistent though, demanding and Gabriel caves with a growl, giving in and pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in.

The pace they set is fast and almost brutal but neither cares because they need it so bad that the need itself is a physical pain.

Gabriel stares down at the writhing, bucking body beneath him, absorbing every twitch and breath to be stored permanently into his memory. He can't believe how lucky he is to have this beautiful being all to himself and now that he has he won't ever allow anyone else to have Sam. No one. Not ever. Not even Lucifer.

Gabriel slows his pace a bit and wraps a hand around Sam's cock, stroking along with every slid in and pull out. The tension is building and heat pools at the base of his dick. It won't be much longer now and Gabriel curves his left hand around Sam's hip, gripping tight. A few more thrusts and strokes and Sam's coming with a scream of his name, cum splashing hot between their bodies and the feel of Sam's ass spasming around his cock forces Gabriel over the edge. As he fills Sam with liquid warmth, Gabriel sends a shockwave of Grave through his hand and into Sam's skin, prompting another orgasm instantly on the heels of the first for Sam.

The feeling of euphoria is so intense that Sam blacks out for a moment and when he reopens his eyes Gabriel has collapsed on top of him, still buried deep. Sam focuses everything on breathing, because he's pretty sure that he'd stopped after that second orgasm. It takes several minutes but eventually he regains enough function to lift his head and peer down at the Archangel currently taking up residence on his chest.

"Gabriel?" He croaks, sounding fucked out and hoarse.

"Hmmm?" The Angel groans and stirred slightly. "Uh, Sammy. I think you broke me."

"You? I can barely move at all."

"…Are you complaining?"

"No, are you?"

Gabriel snorted. "As if. I think that was best sex I've ever had. And I've had a lot."

"I bet." Sam laughed weakly and lifted a hand to prod at the other, "You wanna get off me a bit, you're not exactly light for your size you know."

"Why, Sammy. Are you calling me fat?" Gabriel teased as he gently pulled out and settled instead at Sam's side, curling into him.

"Hardly, but you are heavy. Must be all that ego."

"Could be. Have to have some place to store all my awesomeness." The Angel returned, brushing his hand several times lightly over Sam's right hip.

Sam chuckled at that and let it go, shivering at the feather light touches. He sighed, and looked down to see what his Angel was up to but he never expected what he saw.

Right there, branded on the skin of his right hip was a handprint almost exactly like the one on Dean's shoulder. "Gabriel." He breathed, blown away.

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled softly. "You're mine now Sammy. No escaping it." As if to prove it, Gabriel slotted his hand over the brand and Sam was struck by a wave of feelings not his own. His gasp was covered by Gabriel's mouth and mutated into a moan.

"How did?" He breathed the broken off question against the Angel's lips and shivered.

"My Grace, Sammy. Infused you with a chunk of it to mark you better then anything else as mine and mine alone. I will kill anyone and anything that tries to steal you from me."

"Gabriel…" He didn't know what to say to a declaration like that so all he could do was press another kiss to the Angel's mouth and shove all his love into that. Gabriel hummed happily and licked the inside thoroughly before pulling away to lounge back against Sam's side.

Sam smiled and rested his hand overtop of Gabriel's on the mark. After a moment a thought came to him and he turned his head toward Gabriel.

"Hey, Gabe?"

"Yeah."

"This looks exactly like the one Dean has."

Gabriel gave a giddy kinda laugh. "It does, because he is bonded to Castiel." Sensing Sam's questions he hurried on. "Their bond is incomplete because when Castiel pulled him out he had to pump Dean with some of his Grace but the ritual wasn't finished. Their bond has never been consummated and so it's only half-formed. If they'd get a clue they could finish it and be happier already."

"I think today helped with that." Sam said after a moment's thought.

Gabriel nodded, knowing instantly what Sam meant. "Yeah, Castiel's hurt that Dean wouldn't trust him must've filtered through the weak bond they do have 'cause I'm pretty sure when Dean said they had things to do, he really meant each other."

Sam grinned, happy that the two finally worked their obliviousness out and were finally together before wrinkling his nose. "Oh, ewww."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just say I completely agree with Dean's decision about sharing info on the bedroom activities."

Gabriel snorted and patted his Sam over the heart, "What's the matter? You don't wanna ask for a foursome?"

"Gabriel!" Scandalized, Sam smacked the Angel lightly on the back of his head and made a face. "That's sick on so many levels!"

"I know but the look on your face was priceless!"

Sam smiled and shook his head before a jaw cracking yawn stole over. He blinked blearily and sighed before cuddling closer to Gabriel to close his eyes. "Love you, Gabe." He muttered happily.

Arms wrapped tightly around him and Gabriel dropped a kiss to the top of his head. "Love you too, Sammy."

"It's _Sam_."

"Sure is, Sammy."

A grumble, a snicker then quiet breathing as the two entwined beings fell asleep together, wrapped tightly in the warmth of Gabriel's invisible wings.

A/N: Yowza. So, that was tougher then I expected but it's my first higher rated Supernatural fic and I hope it wasn't too bad. Oh, and this was completely un-beta'd too so if you caught any errors let me know so I can fix them. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
